Outro of Spring: Cinta Musim Semi
by ShadowCentaur4869
Summary: "Sasuke-kun mengundang kita makan malam."/"Aku menolak!"/"Kau cemburu, Naruto?"/Naruto memberikan sebuah album foto untuk Sakura saat melakukan o-hanami./"Cinta musim semi?"/"Bagiku, Sakura-chan adalah cinta musim semiku/AU-setting/OOC/Bad summary, I know/(Special For #4LOVESHOTS #GrupMaso #Seasons #4)/RnR?


_**Fic**_ **ini dipersembahkan untuk** _ **EVENT 4 LOVE-SHOTS.**_

 **Grup Maso**

 _ **Prompt: Seasons**_ **#4**

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam saja.

 _Warnings:_ AU, OOC, _typo_ bertebaran, alur cepat, dan kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya. _Don't like, don't read, yo!_

A/N: _Fic_ ini adalah _sequel_ terakhir dari _fic_ _ **Intro of Summer**_ karya **LastMelodya,** _ **Chorus of Autumn**_ karya **Aika Namikaze,** dan _ **Refrain of Winter**_ karya **Fuyu no Yukishiro.** Jadi, harap baca ketiga _fic_ itu dulu sebelum membaca _fic_ ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Outro of Spring:**_ **Cinta Musim Semi** _ **by ShadowCentaur4869**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Outro: Merupakan bagian yang dijadikan penutup dari sebuah komposisi lagu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The promise of spring's arrival is enough to get anyone through the bitter winter –**_ **Jen Selinsky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi. Musim yang dipenuhi keceriaan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran setelah musim dingin berlalu. Jutaan manusia berbondong-bondong mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata untuk menikmati keceriaan musim semi. Tak terkecuali sepasang sejoli yang tengah berjalan dengan jemari bertautan sembari melempar tawa di antara mereka.

Sang pria berambut pirang tengah sibuk memotret objek-objek di sekelilingnya, termasuk sosok wanita cantik berambut senada dengan bunga khas musim semi di sisinya.

 _Klik_

"Naruto! Apa kau barusan memotretku?!"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Raut wajah Sakura sontak berubah kesal melihat Naruto tertawa. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang tengah sibuk melihat hasil jepretan kameranya.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu menangkap potret dirinya yang tengah menguap menahan kantuk sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tampak jelek—menurutnya.

"Naruto, cepat hapus! Mukaku jelek, tahu!" Sakura berujar kesal sambil berkacak pinggang pada Naruto. Kedua pipinya merona hebat karena menahan kesal dan malu.

"Tidak mau. Sakura-chan cantik, tahu!"

Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya tambah memanas tatkala mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar tulus di indera auditorinya.

" _Gombal_ ," cibir wanita _bubblegum_ itu.

"Eh? Aku serius, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura segera mengalihkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan senyum yang mengancam terukir di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang—menurutnya—seperti seorang anak kecil.

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh salah satu pipinya. Iris _emerald_ itu menangkap sang pemilik tangan hangat itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sepasang iris _emerald_ terpaku menatap sepasang iris _blue sapphire_ di hadapannya. Menghipnotisnya dan membawanya tenggelam dalam perasaan tenang, hangat, dan bahagia.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Hanya tersisa jarak beberapa milimeter saja di antaranya kedua bibir itu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Sakura-chan adalah objek favoritku. Jadi, bagiku mau memasang pose apapun, ekspresi apapun, Sakura-chan tetap menjadi wanita tercantik di seluruh alam semesta," bisik Naruto.

Mau tak mau, Sakura terpesona mendengarnya. Apalagi nada pria itu begitu tulus mendengarnya, tanpa embel-embel rayuan sedikit pun. Sakura pun harus mengakui kalau tampak sangat keren saat mengatakan hal tadi. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat matang sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sakura. Sakura refleks membalas kecupan pria itu dengan ciuman yang lebih bergairah. Tangannya mengepal di kerah jaket yang dikenakan pria itu.

Kedua insan itu terus berciuman mesra di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang bunga-bunganya sudah bermekaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merasa lelah berjalan selama hampir dua jam lamanya, Naruto duduk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di sana. Ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya di batang pohon sakura tersebut lalu menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Sepasang iris biru safir itu menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Rambut _soft pink_ -nya menari disapu angin. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kedua tangan wanita itu terbentang di sisi tubuhnya dan ribuan kelopak sakura beterbangan mengelili wanita itu.

Melihatnya, Naruto segera mengangkat kamera miliknya yang terkalung di lehernya dan membidik sosok Sakura.

 _Klik_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sakura baru saja selesai menyantap makan malam mereka. Naruto segera membantu Sakura membereskan meja makan. Sementara Sakura mencuci semua peralatan makan, Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Ia raih _remote_ TV yang tergeletak di meja kayu jati di hadapannya.

Ia tekan tombol-tombol kecil _remote_ itu lalu memilih menyaksikan tayangan olahraga kesukaannya.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia rasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

"Hei, Naruto…."

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun mengundang kita makan malam."

"Hah? Sasuke? Maksudmu Sasuke-teme?!"

"Menurutmu Sasuke mana lagi? Dan jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, Naruto!" Sakura berseru dengan nada memperingatkan.

Tapi, _toh_ , Naruto tak mengacuhkannya. "Aku menolak!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Yah—uhm … pokoknya aku menolak!"

"Heh?! Mana bisa begitu! Sebenarnya kenapa kau menolak, Naruto?! Apa alasannya?" Terdengar nada frustasi di suara Sakura.

Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai respons.

"Err—maaf, Naruto, bisa diulang? Aku tak begitu menangkap ucapanmu."

Naruto kembali bergumam tak jelas. Sakura harus terpaksa mendekatkan daun telinganya agar bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto lebih jelas, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Sakura mengerang frustasi menghadapi suaminya yang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Naruto!"

"Aku menolak karena Sasuke-teme itu mantan kekasihmu dulu saat SMA, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melongo saat mendengarnya. Netranya menangkap rona merah mewarnai pipi pria pirang itu. Perlahan, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau cemburu, Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan atensinya pada tayangan televisi di hadapannya, walau pada kenyataannya pikirannya tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Otaknya terus-menerus memaksanya melayang ke memori masa-masa SMA dulu. Lebih tepatnya, ke masa-masa di saat ia harus 'kehilangan' objek favoritnya—Sakura—di musim dingin kala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan kok lama sekali, ya?"

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas, Konoha _High School_. Sebuah mantel membalut tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Sebuah jas merah dan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna kuning gading—yang merupakan seragam Konoha _High_ School—tersembunyi di balik mantel cokelat yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengecek arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia rapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan tatkala suhu berubah lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tampak uap-uap putih keluar dari bibir pemuda itu di setiap helaan napasnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Segera saja sepasang iris biru safir pemuda itu berbinar ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ berdiri di sisinya sambil memamerkan senyum di paras cantiknya. Secara otomatis, sebuah senyum ikut terbentuk di wajah _tan_ pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat senang, Sakura-chan. Apa detensi dengan Anko-sensei sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto menggoda gadis itu dengan terselip nada jahil di suaranya.

Sontak senyum di wajah Sakura pudar begitu mendengar nama guru paling ditakuti seantero Konoha _High School_.

"Narutooo~" Sakura memukul lengan pemuda itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Kekesalan gadis itu bertambah saat tawa Naruto terdengar. Ia segera berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih sibuk tertawa di belakangnya.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura telah meninggalkannya, segera berlari menyusul gadis itu. Ia segera melingkarkan lengannya di bahu gadis itu sesampainya ia di sisi Sakura.

"Maaf deh, Sakura-chan. Jangan _ngambek_ lagi, oke?" Naruto menatap gadis di sisinya tak lupa disertai cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak begitu marah pada Naruto langsung memamerkan senyumnya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan dalam diam.

"Jadi?" Naruto memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka karena rasa penasaran yang terus-menerus menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hm?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus? Sejak tadi aku perhatikan Sakura-chan terlihat senang."

"Hmm … bagaimana, ya? Aku malu, Naruto."

"Kenapa harus malu? Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Aku penasaran, tahu! Aku kan sahabat baikmu."

Sakura menatap sepasang bola mata Naruto. Perlahan, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Err … aku dan Sasuke-kun sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih! Ah, senangnya~"

Dilihat sekilas pun bisa ditebak bahwa gadis itu amat sangat bahagia, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sakura tak sampai pada pemuda itu. Nyatanya pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut yang sangat kentara. Sepasang iris biru pemuda itu memancarkan sorot terluka, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang karena tak mendapati sosok pemuda pirang di sisinya.

"Naruto! Kenapa diam saja?"

Tak ada respons dari pemuda itu.

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya lantang. Indera visualnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang melambai padanya.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" Sakura bertanya dengan raut wajah keheranan dan tersirat nada cemas di suara gadis itu.

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia paksakan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan!" teriak pemuda itu lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat menuju arah Sakura yang tengah menunggunya.

 _Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto?"

"…."

"Hei, Naruto! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"…."

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak ketika ada yang memukul lengannya sedikit keras. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru saja 'dianiaya'.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya .

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Aku bilang kita pergi menemui Sasuke-kun lusa, Naruto."

Naruto ingin melayangkan protes, tentu saja, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Baiklah…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua** **hari** **kemudian**

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan."

Meskipun enggan, Naruto memaksa dirinya memasuki kursi kemudi mobil sedan hitam metalik miliknya.

Ia kemudikan mobilnya dalam diam. Selama perjalan, Naruto dan Sakura diselimuti keheningan. Sakura tampak sibuk dengan _smartphone_ di genggamannya, sedangkan Naruto fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tak lama berselang, mobil sedan hitam itu memasuki areal parkir sebuah restoran yang tak begitu jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Naruto menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sakura dan mereka memasuki restoran tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ tersebut seperti memiliki sihir tersendiri yang bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Sakura segera menyeret Naruto menghampiri meja yang ditempati pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun."

"|Hn."

" _Teme_."

" _Dobe_."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka duduk dihinggapi keheningan yang sangat canggung.

"Hm … Jadi, apa kabar, Sa—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Semua perhatian di meja itu teralihkan ke sosok wanita yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu mengecup bibir Sasuke dan menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya pada sang pemuda Uchiha, tak mengacuhkan dua pasang mata yang terbelalak kaget menyaksikan adegan kecil tadi.

Sosok wanita tetiba berhenti dan seakan baru menyadari keberadaan dua entitas di meja itu selain dirinya dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

Sepasang iris merah wanita itu menatap dua orang yang sempat ia abaikan keberadaannya. Sepasang bola mata wanita itu terpaku menatap paras tampan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dari wanita dengan iris merah itu. Sepasang iris biru safir miliknya terpaku menatap paras wanita itu.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Mereka mengucapkannya di saat yang hamper bersamaan. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan memerhatikan mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Karin!"

"Naruto!"

 _Well_ , jangan salahkan Sakura kalau ia tampak melongo saat ini.

"Err—Naruto, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu aku mengenalnya, Sakura-chan. Dia Karin, sepupuku."

"Se-se-sepupu?!"

Lagi, jangan salahkan Sakura kalau ia benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

Naruto paham kalau Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Karin ini sepupu terdekatku kalau dilihat dari hubungan darah. Ayahnya adalah kakak dari ibuku. Kalau Ino sih, ayahnya adalah sepupu ayahku." Naruto mengakhiri dengan tawa renyah tak lupa disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya. Tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Karin tertawa melihat kedua orang di hadapannya.

Setelahnya, meja yang dihuni empat orang itu tampak hidup dan hangat karena dipenuhi gelak tawa. Mereka saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain—kebanyakan sih antara Naruto dan Karin.

Sakura tak bias menahan tawa yang lolos dari bibirnya melihat interaksi seru antara Karin dan Naruto. Bahkan, ia berani sumpah, netranya sempat menangkap sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum kecil karena mendengar salah satu lelucon Karin.

Akhirnya, setelah menit-menit penuh kehangatan itu berlalu, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Baiklah, Karin, Sasuke-kun, kami pamit dulu. _Bye_!"

"Tunggu! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu!"

Langkah kaki Naruto dan Sakura terhenti mendengar suara Karin yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Mereka berbalik dan menatap penuh tanya pada Karin. Karin tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas _satchel_ merah miliknya. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari, Karin menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura segera meraih benda yang diberikan Karin lalu menatap iris merah itu penuh tanya.

"Itu undangan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Eh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _O-hanami_ adalah hal wajib yang dilakukan saat musim semi di Jepang. Berkumpul bersama keluarga atau orang yang terkasih di bawah pohon sakura sambil bercanda, bercengkerama, atau hanya sekedar terdiam bisa menimbulkan perasaan bahagia bagi setiap orang yang melakukannya.

Hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Di bawah pohon sakura, di salah satu taman terindah di Tokyo, Naruto Namikaze menatap sosok istri tercintanya, Sakura Namikaze yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

Sebuah kamera selalu setia menemani ke manapun pria pirang itu pergi. Ia bidik sosok wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu.

 _Klik_

Sakura tahu ia baru saja dipotret oleh suaminya, Naruto, tapi ia memilih tak peduli. Dahinya berkerut menatap layar laptopnya.

Karena penasaran, Naruto menghampiri Sakura. Bisa ia lihat layap laptop wanita itu hanya menampilkan sebuah halaman kosong _Microsoft Word_.

"Buat novel baru, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto memberinya hadiah yang ia ambil dari dalam tas kain yang mereka bawa.

"Apa ini, Naruto? Setahuku hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Buka saja, Sakura-chan."

Sebuah album foto berada di genggamannya setelah ia berhasil membuka kado yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sebuah kalimat yang tercetak di sampul album foto tersebut menarik perhatiannya. _Cinta Musim Semi_.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan satu alisnya terangkat. "Cinta musim semi?"

Naruto tampak sedikit merona. Ia berdeham lalu berkata," Bagiku, Sakura-chan adalah cinta musim semiku karena banyak momen indah dalam hidupku terjadi saat musim semi. Aku tahu kita pertama bertemu saat musim panas. Di musim panas pula, kita mulai jadi pasangan kekasih. Lalu, cinta kita diuji saat musim gugur. Lucu melihat Sakura-chan cemburu saat itu. Di musim dingin, aku menikah dengan wanita tercantik di dunia. Kita resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menghentikan Sakura yang ingin berbicara.

"Tapi, di saat musim semi, aku mulai menyadari perasaan cintaku pada Sakura-chan. Meskipun perasaan cintaku tak berbalas saat itu dan harus 'mati' saat Sakura-chan berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku akan kembali mencintai Sakura-chan dan terus mencintai Sakura-chan. Mungkin suatu saat ada masanya, cintaku ke Sakura-chan akan diterpa udara panas musim panas. Cintaku ke Sakura-chan akan goyah seperti daun yang berguguran di musim dingin. Cintaku ke Sakura-chan akan 'mati' seperti tanaman saat musim dingin. Tapi, rasa cintaku ke Sakura-chan akan kembali 'hidup' seperti tanaman yang mekar kembali di musim semi."

Sakura segera memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pria itu. Naruto segera membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Itu indah, Naruto. Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut wanita itu. Aroma sampo wanita itu menyergap indera penciumannya.

Kedua insan tersebut terus berpelukan di bawah pohon sakura. Angin menerpa pohon yang menaungi mereka, menghujani mereka dengan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura, seakan turut merayakan momen bahagia itu bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author's_ _Notes_ :

#krikkrikkrik

Aku tahu bagian _ending_ amat sangat dipaksakan. _And it's freakin' weird!_ Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah telanjur terjadi. Hahaha :D #dor

Ini adalah _fic_ penutup dari Grup Maso. Jangan lupa baca tiga fic yang sudah ditulis di atas, ya! Terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk **LastMelodya, Aika Namikaze, dan Fuyu no Yukishiro** yang sudah mau menampung saya dengan ikhlas. Aku senang bisa sekelompok bareng orang-orang hebat macam kalian. Maaf ya, kalau _fic_ ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Dan ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para penyelenggara _event_ yang super kece ini. Ditunggu loh _event_ - _event_ kece lainnya! :D

Oh iya, jangan heran kalau di bagian _ending_ ada sedikit kemiripan dengan _fic_ daku yang lainnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Otak ini sudah tak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi.

Aku tahu _fic_ ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya. _So, review, please_?


End file.
